


Some People Come Into Your Life for a Season

by purple_bird123



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Sad, klance, klance but as friends, sheith dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_bird123/pseuds/purple_bird123
Summary: Lance bit his lip, "have you talked to him?"Keith shook his head, "no...I guess a small part of me was wanting him to be the one who knocked...but he's probably busy fucking..." He clenched his fists and tried to get the sounds he imagined he made while he was making love to him out of his head.





	Some People Come Into Your Life for a Season

**Author's Note:**

> I needed somehow to grieve the death of Sheith...no mean to make Shiro a bad guy! I still consider him my daddy but...I needed this. I cried hard...so I hope it's good...and you may need some tissues just in case.

There was a small knock on the door, probably afraid to awake Keith.

Keith however was up and watched the minutes slowly drag by. It was 4 in the morning and Keith wondered who would be up this late? Well he had two people on his mind but...everyone else he thought would be asleep.

"Keith..." Lance's voice carried through the doors.

Keith stood up from his position on the bed - where he sat for three hours straight - and walked over to the door, opening it to see Lance. 

"I made you a smoothie..." He sheepishly looked at his feet and handed him one.

"Thanks?" Keith let him in as Lance sat down on the bed and dipped his finger in his own smoothie and gave a sad smile, "you're not changed from earlier."

Keith sat down beside him and placed the smoothie on the night stand and undid his bow-tie and tossed it to the ground.

Lance smiled, "I wish Allura was here...today...well yesterday...but..." He looked into his smoothie, "I wonder if she ever went to a wedding..."

Keith looked at Lance, a small tear slipped down from his eyes, tracing his Altean markings and down his cheek.

"She was here Lance." Keith gave him a reassuring smile, "she said she'd always be with you."

Lance smiled and traced his markings, "yea..." Lance looked at Keith, "you okay?"

"Yea? Why wouldn't I be?"

Lance looked at him, silence....a few minutes passed by before Keith looked down at his hands, "no..."

Lance scooted closer, "want to talk about it?"

Keith bit his lip trying to stop the tears, "what's there to talk about?" He gave an awkward laugh.

"Why did you leave early?"

Keith looked at the smoothie on his nightstand and took it, feeling the coldness run through his hands to his saddened heart, "you noticed?"

"Everyone did..." Lance said silently, "they just assumed you got sick or something."

Keith squeezed his eyes, why was it that it was Lance checking in on him and not the man he loves? His hands shook but were stopped with warm hands, "it's okay..."

Keith nodded, "yea..."

They sat silent for a while before Lance spoke up, "do you want me to leave?"

Keith shook his head, "no..." He placed the smoothie back down, "thanks for the thought but I'm not really wanting it."

"That's okay." Lance put his smoothie down on the ground and brought gentle fingers to Keith's top and started to unbutton slowly. It wasn't a mean of being intimate, it was for comfort. Lance didn't know what else to do to help Keith get through the night without playing over and over in his mind of what happened a few hours earlier. He didn't think Keith needed to torture himself with any more than he has.

When the last button was undone Lance got up and went over to the dresser and pulled out a red t-shirt. "Where's Cosmo?" Lance smile and tossed Keith the shirt.

"Cosmo is out hunting. He likes to hunt at night." Keith slipped on the t-shirt, after he kicked off his pants leaving him in his boxers.

"That dog is so weird." Lance smiled. Keith laughed, "not as weird as kaltenecker."

Lance laughed, "okay fair point." He flopped down on the bed next to Keith, "want hot coca instead?" He asked looking at the ceiling.

"No." Keith flopped down and looked at the ceiling. Lance look at Keith, "someone's out there for you."

Keith gave a shaky smile, "thanks..."

Lance bit his lip, "have you talked to him?"

Keith shook his head, "no...I guess a small part of me was wanting him to be the one who knocked...but he's probably busy fucking..." He clenched his fists and tried to get the sounds he imagined he made while he was making love to him out of his head.

"I think it's reasonable for you to think it was him..."

Keith's eyes watered, "I don't know what happened Lance...after we got back to earth I thought things would be okay between us. After Adam died...I thought he was just grieving...but he didn't come when I awoke in the hospital...he never..." 

Lance pulled some tissues out of his housecoat pocket handing them to Keith as they both sat up, "I don't think they're used?"

Keith smiled and took them and wiped his nose and tears, "I don't know Lance...he left me...after all I've done for him...maybe..." Keith shook and Lance held him close, his slender body violently shaking in Lance's tight grasp.

"Maybe I should've let him die." Keith sobbed hard into Lance's neck, his hands clenching onto his housecoat for dear life.

"Keith..." Lance held onto his friend close, "I know I'm probably going to speak out of line...but this Shiro...it's not the one that went up with us in the blue lion...it's not the one that went to Kerberos...this Shiro is a...a Shiro time capsule being opened and only segments of him are there..."

"I told him I loved him Lance! He heard me...he did...and he's not even..." Keith cried.

Lance held onto him, not allowing his friend to be left in the time of hurt, in a vulnerable moment that Keith never would of  showed to anyone.

"I don't care if he's a clone! I don't care if he is a time capsule or if he's the real one! Lance! I just....why! Why did he abandon me!" Keith screamed before falling into Lance's arms like a rag doll, "I never left him..."

Lance ran his hand through Keith's hair, "maybe he allowed you to find you. Being the leader of Voltron after Shiro couldn't be anymore has made you a man that I would've never dreamed of seeing you become. Maybe he...I don't know Keith...I wish I could tell you something..."

Keith whimpered into Lance's ear holding onto Lance until his muscles were sore causing his body to tremble.

"Some people come into your life for a season. Because your turn has come to share, grow or learn. They bring you an experience of peace, or make you laugh. They may teach you something, you never have done. They usually give you an unbelievable amount of joy...author unknown."

"I thought though...I thought we would end up together..."

Lance held onto Keith with the same amount of pain and confusion, "I thought that of Allura too..." Tears slipped.

"I'm sorry Lance..."

Lance smiled and shook his head, "it's okay Keith...I can still feel her you know, when I feel the sun on my face. I hear her laugh when I hear the wind. I smell her when I step outside and I smell the flowers...I feel her warmth in bed and I cuddle up in the blankets...it's not the same...but I'll be okay."

Keith's grip was softer on Lance's housecoat, "will I be okay?"

Lance pulled away and looked Keith in his sad eyes, "I want you to be okay."

Keith looked down, "I love him Lance..." a tear managed to slip from his dried eyes. Lance wiped it away with his thumb, "I know Keith...I know." Lance pulled him back into the hug and allowed his tears to shed into the nape of Keith's neck.

"But you don't have to worry...I won't go anywhere...I know you'll be busy being the son of a politician."

Keith smiled, "I'm famous hu?"

"Oh you're like more famous than like anyone." Lance smiled, "you'll be busy helping those who have lost so much to start their lives over. You'll be there for people. And I believe you'll make a long lasting impression. Shiro taught you how to share, to help pick people back up when all was lost. He taught you that. Now you can use what you've learned, learn from your pain to make sure no one ever again needs to feel lost and helpless."

Keith looked at Lance, "is that why you're writing a book about Allura?"

Lance blushed, "well I don't think it'll ever be published..."

"Why won't it?" Keith cocked his head in a questioning manner. Lance smiled, "I suck at writing."

"Get an editor." Keith smiled. Lance gave a small chuckle, "I guess you're right about that. Think Pidge would edit it?"

Keith smiled, "I'm sure Pidge would."

Lance got up, "okay. Well." He ran his hand through his hair, "guess I should go. You're feeling better yea?"

Keith nodded, "in a sense...but..."

Lance looked at Keith as he turned his gaze to the ground, "can you stay the night?"

Lance looked at Keith confused, "stay?"

"We aren't going to be fucking Lance."

Lance laughed and got back onto the bed and moved over for Keith's body to lay next to him.

"Lance..." Keith turned the lamp off leaving them in the darkness.

"Yes?"

"Do you think...do you think..."

"What?"

"That Shiro ever loved me the same way I loved him?"

"I have no doubt Keith."

Keith nodded and turned his back to Lance and held onto the blankets tight. "Thanks..."

"you're welcome Mullet."

Keith smiled as small tears fell silently, he was going to make it.


End file.
